Multivision is a technique for forming a large screen by combining a number of display devices having small screens and used for a large screen in a showroom or karaoke, a display board, and the like. The number of the combined display devices can be changed depending on purposes.
The multivision is formed by arranging and fixing a number of display devices on a stand. As illustrated in FIG. 1, an existing multivision stand 10 includes a base plate 1 having a number of locking holes 2 which are arranged and each of which has a wide upper portion and a narrow lower portion, and a support frame (not shown) for supporting the base plate 1.
A number of locking bolts 3 to be inserted into the locking holes 2 of the base plate are mounted on a rear surface of the display device 20. The diameter of a head portion of the locking bolt 3 is smaller than the upper diameter of the locking hole and larger than the lower diameter thereof, so that the locking bolt 3 can be inserted into the locking hole of the base plate 1, thereby mounting the number of display devices 20 to be attached to the base plate.
However, in the related art described above, due to characteristics of the multivision in which the display devices 20 are closely arranged, a margin space between the display devices during initial mounting is insufficient, and it is difficult to simultaneously insert the locking bolts 3 into the locking holes 3. Therefore, during mounting of the display devices and separation thereof for maintenance, work efficiency decreases significantly.
Due to the structure of the stand, the devices 20 are sequentially assembled from the bottom in order to closely arrange and fix the display devices 20. And, for disassembly, they are sequentially separated from the top. Accordingly, when the display device at the center is out of order and is to be replaced, there is a problem in that the adjacent display devices have to be disassembled together.
In addition, a dedicated stand with a suitable size has to be manufactured depending on the size and quantity of the display devices, and locking holes for mounting the display devices have to be punched individually. Therefore, there is a problem in that manufacturing cost of the stand increases.